


Shifter in the Shadows

by keeperofwords



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fix-It, Shapeshifter Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofwords/pseuds/keeperofwords
Summary: Maggie Sawyer is broken.  The cost of maintaining her secret of who and what she is has cost her everything.  Shedding her humanity, Maggie vows never to return to the human world again slipping into the shadows. Upon discovering Maggie's disappearance and abandonment of what seems to be all of her possessions, Alex vows to not only find Maggie Sawyer but make things right with her. Will Alex find Maggie? If she does, will there differences keep them apart forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Supergirl stories about shapeshifters. I adore Sanvers and will forever and I could so imagine Maggie as a shapeshifter. I am posting this prologue and your responses will determine if I continue this or go back to concentrating on my other fictions. I would love your input via kudos and comments.

Chapter One "Prologue"

Maggie slipped her phone from her back pocket. She opened the screen for a second and opened her picture app. Tears dripped on the phone screen ad she pulled a picture of her and Alex from a happier time. Maggie swallowed back the sobs putting her hand to her mouth to stifle them. She longed to cry. She longed to scream into the heavens and curse all the deities in egistance. The brunette shook her head back and forth trying to clear her head. THis was hardly the first time she had been rejected. By far though, this one hurt the most because she was completely and totally in love with the auburn colored DEO agent. Maggie kissed her fingertip then placed it on Alex’s picture on the phone screen. Effectively. Saying goodbye to her goodbye. She turned her phone off and shoved it in her bike’s saddle bag. Next she pulled out her wallet, watch, her heart locket with Alex’s picture in it and finally her badge placing them in the saddlebag. Lastly she pulled her personal weapon from her jacket pocket and laid it in the under the seat container and locked it.

From the ground beside her, Maggie lifted her duffle bag of hastily packed items and placed it in the back storage container and then shut it lie she was shutting this part of her life away.

Maggie had hoped life would have given her a few more days, weeks or months. Somehow Maggie had known it would not have been years.Her secret would have been discovered inevitably.

But it was what it was.

She left her bike parked in one of the two assigned parking spots of the apartment building. Then turned and walked away into the night. Her first stop was the post office. She slipped her eyes into a manila envelope, addressed it to Alex before putting it in the mail. The metal postal box closed with a thud. It was not lost on Maggie that her life had just done the same.

It is what it is, Maggie thought to herself for the second time as she started a slow walk out of the city. She was still walking at sundown. The cityscape had longed past. Buildings and street lights had changed to single blacktop roads and finally dirt roads. Maggie walked till it was full dark before she stopped and got off the road. She sniffed the air. She was far enough now she decided. She did not smell or hear a human for miles around now. Satisfied of her privacy. Maggie walked to a dilapidated old country store from a bygone era. She easily broke in and slipped inside.

First off came the jacket, then the boots and then she unbuckled her jeans, letting them drop to the dusty wood floor. She unbuttoned her dark shirt and removed it before lastly stipping off her underclothes and socks. Standing nude at the old store counter, Maggie folded her clothes up neatly and left them on the counter. To Maggie, it was like folding and then putting aside what had been her life.

Its done, Maggie thought to herself as she slipped out the door and walking in the direction of the woods. Hell was behind her. Hell was in front of her and hell was at her feet. This had to be her purgatory Nevertheless she was going to embrace it and live the life she was predestined for. She had been a fool to think she could live any other way than this. Humanity was pain and best to be avoided. Now, in the cover of dense trees and underbrush, Maggie let her body slip form.

With a sorrowful howell, the ebony, petite, she wolf slipped into the darkness vowing never to return to the man’s world..


	2. Shifter in the Shadows  Chapter Two  "What Have I Done?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up after a night of drinking to a sobering thought. She had sent away the love of her life. She had made a grave mistake and she needed to find Maggie. Alex's dream's for the future were worthless if Maggie Sawyer was not by her side. She had to make this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have showed interest in this. Here is Chapter Two. Again all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy the chapter in spite of them. And if you would be so kind, send me a comment or kudo.

ATWH Ch 2 “What have I done?”

Alex Danvers woke up with a start groaning at the pounding in her head. She had just had the worst nightmare. As her fuzzy mind started to clear, she became aware of her stomach rolling.   
Alex stumbled to the bathroom from the couch not even opening her eyes. She just made it emptying her stomach till it was only dry heaves. Alex blinked blearily reaching to turn the water on the bathroom sink splashing water on her face. It was when she reached for her toothbrush that she realized. There was no red toothbrush, just her blue one. The bathroom sink was a lot less cluttered. Her stomach dropped and if it had not been empty Alex was sure she would throw up again.

In the light of day, things looked a lot different than the night before. She knew. She just knew she had made a terrible mistake. Maggie Sawyer was the only thing that would complete her. The picture of a house and a child was not something she wanted if Maggie was not there.  
And god knows where Maggie is right now but Alex knew she had to find her. She had to apologize. She had to try to repair this mess that she had made.

Looking in the mirror, Alex did not see her own face but Maggie’s as she had asked “Please?”  
Alex didn't let the tears fall till she got in the shower. She used her towel to wipe her face as she went through the process of finding a T-shirt and jeans to put on. She grabbed some Tylenol dry only grabbing bottled water out of the fridge as an afterthought.

Her mind was in motion. Where should she look? Where would Maggie go? Who was this friend she said she was going to stay with? Alex was at a loss. She knew she had the whole DEO resources at her disposal but she didn't want to do that. Honestly, she didn't want them to know that she had broken up with Maggie. She was too ashamed to. As she grabbed her bike keys Alex decided there was only one person on the earth would she go to for help who she trusted not to judge her and she knew would help without asking for a big explanation. Alex would go to Kara’s apartment. Alex knew Kara had the day off and the DEO had been strangely quiet for the last forty-eight hours. Maybe that had been why she had been in her head so much that she had done something as stupid as what she did last night breaking up with Maggie.

She was out the door and instead of waiting for the elevator, she took the stairs. She came to an abrupt stop when she got down to the apartment’s parking garage. It was not just her bike parked there. Adrenalin shot through the redhead as she took long strides to the motorcycle that belonged to Maggie Sawyer. It made no sense for it to still be here. Maggie loved this bike. Why pack her belongings and not take her bike too? It made no sense. Alex looked closer and noticed the saddlebags were filled to capacity. Desperate for clues Alex pulled on the saddlebags and the under the seat storage but both were locked. Alex had a very bad feeling about this. She could not shrug off a sense of alarm. Something was not right here.

Alex pulled her phone out of her back pocket and quickly dialed Maggie’s number. It went straight to voice mail. She cleared her throat and left a quick message, “Maggie, its Alex. I am so sorry. Please call me? I don't want anybody else or anything but you. Please call me?”  
She knew she was begging but how could she not in this situation?

The second call was to Kara. She was there in ten minutes she had been having coffee with James doing a working breakfast. Alex paced back and forth in the parking lot as she waited. Time seemed to crawl as her mind went through all kinds of scenarios and none of them good.  
Her legs felt like rubber as she leaned against the concrete wall. She blinked back tears as she stared at Maggie’s bike tucked close to hers, sharing the same parking space. It was where Maggie should be, tucked at her side.

“Alex?” Kara asked her voice soft and gently seeing her sister upset. She knew Alex had been conflicted the last few days and things with Maggie had been strained. Supergirl knew the basic impasse the two were at. Maggie did not want children. Alex did simply as that. Kara had told her to follow her heart and trust her decision. Kara did not have to guess what must have occurred last night just by the look on her sister’s face. When she made a move to hug Alex, the redhead shrugged her off.

“No, not now Kara,” Alex said curtly only to burst into tears and allow Kara to embrace her in a hug. “Kara, something is wrong. I can feel it. Her bike, her bike is still here?”

“Alex takes a breath and speak slower,” the blonde pushed some red hair behind Alex’s ear and cupped her chin, “Take a breath, inhale… exhale… good, again,” Kara took Alex’s hand and nodded for her sister to speak again. “Okay, tell me again. What’s wrong?”

“I broke up with her last night,” Alex’s voice soft and pained, “ I fucked up Kara. You should have seen her face. I got drunk and woke up this morning and it hit me she was gone. I don't want anything but her. My dreams of the future are nothing if she is not in it. She is more important than anything.”

“Ok, Ok,” Kara crooned trying to calm Alex down. The Kryptonian could hear Alex’s heart beating out of her chest. “And this is her bike, right? You broke up with her. Did she pack her things up or is she coming back later?” Kara asked hoping maybe Alex would have an opportunity to talk with Maggie if she was coming back to the apartment.

“No, no, I sent her away. I watched as she packed her things and I went her away,” Alex sniffed back tears and took a shaky breath. “She asked me to reconsider as she stood at the door. She looked like the world was on her shoulders, Kara. She said she was going to stay with a friend. But her bike is still here. The saddlebags are locked like she put all of her belongings in them. Something is not right Kara. Please, please you got to help me. You got to help me find her?”

Kara looked over at Maggie’s bike for clues. Alex was right. The saddlebags were full to capacity. She used her X-Ray vision shock stinging her as she saw what was in the compartment in the under-seat compartment. In it were Maggie’s wallet, police ID and service weapon They had been locked in there. Someone had locked them in there. A scan of the saddlebags verified they were filled with clothing and personal items of the Latina cop.

“What?” Alex asked catching the look Kara was giving and how her sister’s eyes had widened and how her posture had gone from relaxed to ramrod straight. “Kara, what is it? Tell me!” the redhead demanded.

“Everything, Everything Alex,” Kara mumbled her tone Montone as she stood in shock, “Her badge, her wallet, her keys, her service weapon,” Kara explained fighting the urge to shoot up in the sky in her Kara Danvers clothes and search the streets for the woman she felt was like a big sister to her. “She, she locked it all in here Alex. Maggie locked all her things here and left them,”

This situation had just gotten more grave. 

Running further and further from the city as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. The wolf shifter ran away from National City as fast as her furry feet could take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How in the world are they going to find Maggie? Stay tuned for more as my muse allows. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 "Repercussions"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie makes a decision while Alex regrets the one she made.

Maggie would run until she dropped if she could. She could not get far enough away from Alex Danvers and the object of her pain and reminder of her inferiority. It was like salt added to an already deep wound that had never healed since her adolescence when not only she had presented but her gender identity had become clear to her. Now far enough out of the city,, Maggie Sawyer allowed herself to cry. She would cry tears letting them fall down on her olive skin cheeks. Instead, Maggie cried to the moon baying so loud, the shifter female thought surely it could be echoing through the Sierra Mountain Range.

It had been doomed from the start, Maggie thought to herself as she panted as she struggled to catch her breath and cool off. She had kept her secret to have a chance at life, a life that was rich and full. Instead, the secret had taken her life. Alex had expressed a wish that she carry Maggie’s egg in her womb. Maggie could only speculate on how horrified Alex would be giving birth to a feline werecub. Her whole life, she had kept this secret to protect not only herself but all of her kind from imprisonment or extermination As up to now, the DEO had not come after shifters, But her kind stayed to their own territory with no outsiders. Maggie had been exiled to the human world at fourteen years old.  
At age fourteen, Maggie had presented an omega werecat. If that had not been disappointing enough to her father he had disowned her upon the knowledge that she was attracted to females and not male alphas or either beta. She had been thrown off Blue Lake Pack lands and exiled her never to return to the state of Nebraska. At that time, Maggie had rejected her wolf side, content to life as the humans do. Though a lone wolf, Maggie had worked hard to make a life for herself. She had rules that she lived by. She had followed then strictly till Alex Danvers came into her life and she had fallen in love. Love turned out to be nothing but a weakness as were all relationships with humans and shifters alike. The shifter found no acceptance in either fur or skin.

In her sleek silky black panther form, Maggie moved to the stream that she had and lowered her head down to drink. Her keen sense of smell recognized deer, rabbits and a field mouse. She had run far enough out of town that she could no longer smell human scent or hear engines of a vehicle on the highway. Feeling safe, the shifter leaned down to drink her parched throat. Lapping water with her tongue felt strange and was painfully slower that drinking in skin. It had been so long since she had been on a run under the moon.

It was clear for her now she could never be accepted in any world, human or shifter. She had been rejected from both.. She was best suited to live in fur. her worries would be for her next meal, a safe place to sleep and to wake up the next day and do it again. So decision made, Maggie pushed herself off the grass and went in search of a safe place to spend the remainder of the night. She had no energy to seek out a meal. It was going to take some time to be hungry enough to change her diet from one that was Vegan. Her last thought as she drifted off was the moon shining on Alex’s shiny auburn hair.

-O-

“Your shiny FBI badge and big gun don’t mean shit Danvers,” Captain Steve Samuels of the NCPD all but growled under his breath folding his arms stubbornly. He refused to be bullied by the feds, Particularly one that he suspected was why one of his best detectives had requested a leave of absence. “This is not some damn federal emergency nor your demand to know Detective Sawyers status relevant to the safety of the city.”

“Please, “ Alex backed off dropping her badass posturing and cocky attitude for a more subdued one. “You are right, I apologize. I have handled this better. I had no right coming down on you like that and demanding to know where Maggie is.” Alex sighed blinking back tears, She managed but she knew a smart cop like Samuels would be her shaky hands and shallower than normal breathing. Usually, she could remain neutral and unemotional in the most trying of circumstances in the field. But this was different this was Maggie. Maggie Sawyer had disappeared out of her life leaving seemingly all of her personal possessions behind including her beloved motorcycle. “This is personal,” Alex admitted running her hand through her auburn hair then sighing. “ And I need to find her. I need to know she is okay,” Alex confessed shoving her hands in the pants pocket of her uniform.

Samuels sighed and sat down in his office chair uncrossing his arms. The old chair creaked with age as he shifted in his seat. He liked Danvers. She was a good person and great at her job. He also knew Danvers and Sawyer were good together both in the field and out of it. He did not know what happened but he suspected they must have had a falling out. He owed Alex Danvers nothing but Sawyer had given him a message to give her if she came looking for her. And he would give it, now that the agent had calmed down and spoke calmer.

“Look, Sawyer contacted me. She told me to give you a message if you came inquiring about her,” the Captain said not missing the way Danvers swallowed and shifted restlessly on her booted feet. “Don’t look for me.”

Alex stood there stunned. She barely remembered walking out of his office, taking the elevator to the ground level or walking onto the street. The only thing that brought her back into herself was Kara calling her name.

“Alex?” Kara asked adjusting her glasses on her face lowering them so she could look at her sister eye to eye without the barrier of those special lenses. “What happened? What did the Captain say?”  
“She’s, she is not here. I don’t know if she quit or is on leave, I still don’t know where she is, Alex mumbled weakly her stomach churning with nausea from the whole experience she had brought upon herself. “But she left a message with him,” Alex admitted trying to find something   
she had gained from coming here and almost breaking down in the National Cty Police Department.

“What is that?” Kara asked taking Alex’s hand in hers and giving it the most careful and gentle of squeezes. 

“Don’t look for me,” Alex admitted barely getting the words out before she burst into tears. “I fucked up Kara. I fucked up so bad.”

As Kara gathered Alex close ducking into an alley before changing into Supergirl and rushing them both away, neither noticed a small black cat with brown eyes watching them. Neither saw the black cat scamper through the alleys and through the park to the outside of the city. Neither saw the cat morph into what appeared to be a small black panther when it entered the cover of the woods. Neither saw the animal climb up a tree and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. More to come. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is hoping you can see past it and enjoy the story see past any grammar mistakes.


End file.
